


Златовласка и Черничный пирог

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если предположить, что все так совпало...</p>
<p>На заявку со второго тура Стерек-лотереи: "Дерек. Кто спал в моей кровати?".</p>
<p>Бета: Девушка_с_веслом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Златовласка и Черничный пирог

Вику Ловеллу, который сказал мне, что драконов не бывает, а потом привел в их логово. (с) Эпиграф к «Над кукушкиным гнездом».

 

*

Маленькому Стайлзу Стилински шесть лет. Он помогает пожилой леди собрать яблоки, которые она рассыпала в супермаркете. Целлофановый пакет порвался у самого выхода. Мальчик собирает ярко-красные плоды, похожие на те, что Белоснежка надкусила в сказке, только вчера прочитанной Стайлзу на ночь мамой. 

\- Спасибо, о маленький рыцарь на белом коне, - со смешливой нежностью говорит старушка, принимая пакет из детских рук.

Стайлз улыбается во весь свой задорный, мальчишеский рот. Он настоящий герой из сказки.

*

Как только Стайлз опускает голову на подушку, его вырубает. Последние недели — только так и никак иначе. Проваливается в сон без перехода. Такого не было с ним с самого детства. Он всегда вертится перед тем, как заснуть, его беспокойную голову заполоняет тысяча и одна мысль: Лидия, отец, проблемы с химией, снова Лидия, Скотт. И каждый раз так трудно уснуть, что ему проще сидеть перед компьютером до полного истощения. Искать всякую разнокалиберную чушь: от способов варки амфетаминов в подпольных условиях до ареала произрастания аконита. А вдруг пригодится? 

Обычно он ложится в пять, чтобы встать потом в семь. Аддерол помогает держаться, гиперактивность не дает заткнуться. Да и природный оптимизм, даже в такой куче дерьма как его жизнь, не дает прогнуться. 

Сейчас же, он может отрубиться в десять часов вечера. 

Ему снятся волшебные сны. В них он чувствует себя живым. Ему снится постель, в которой он спит в обнимку с теплым человеческим телом. С реальным нереальным телом. И пускай он не осознает, кто рядом, но ему нравится думать, что это Лидия Мартин. 

Его утомляет настоящая жизнь и, кажется, у него развивается шизофрения. Или он пересмотрел фильм Начало. Что-то в этом духе — сон во сне, который доставляет покруче всей порнухи, скачанной с немецких порно-сайтов, с актрисами, чьи рыжие волосы вынуждают сердце биться быстрее. С актрисами, похожими на чертову Лидию, на которой, кажется, замкнулся весь белый свет.

* 

Стайлзу Стилински шестнадцать лет. Он больше не верит в сказки. Все это дерьмо собачье. Или волчье. Как посмотреть. Это просто хорошо замаскированная реальность. 

Это не сказки — это жизненный ужас, который по какой-то странной причине люди считают лишь смешной небылицей. Он не хочет думать, на чем основаны японские народные сказания, иначе его точно блеванет. Ему жалко свой ланч. Он потратил на него почти четыре бакса.

Стайлз идет домой со школьного поля для лакросса, где они со Скотом пытались поиграть честно. Но МакКол снова включил свой супер-режим. Куда там человеку угнаться за волком? Это уже даже не бесит. 

Дама средних лет с соседней улицы, недавно переехавшая из Нью-Йорка, кажется, сломала газонокосилку. Из-под нее торчит какая-то пластмассовая коричневая трубка. Такие обычно используют, чтобы поддержать рассаду молоденьких кустиков роз. Трубка застряла прямо во вращающемся механизме, среди острых лезвий. 

\- Молодой человек! - она окликает его, и Стилински ненавидит этот крохотный сумасшедший городишко всей душой. - Стайлз, если я ничего не путаю. Не могли бы вы мне помочь? 

Он весело рассказывает о вреде газонокосилок для озонового слоя, пока пытается выдрать какой-то странный кусок ландшафтного дизайна из этой травяной замены мясорубки. Ему хочется верить, что все его пальцы останутся на месте. Женщина на удивление благодушно смеется над нескончаемым потоком слов.

\- Спасибо, ты просто волшебник, - говорит она, получая исправную газонокосилку обратно.

\- Не-е, я просто Стайлз, - как-то грустно усмехается парень. - Волшебники бывают только в сказках.

Женщина лишь улыбается, качает головой и смотрит слишком по-матерински. Пытается угостить его чаем с печеньем, но Стилински спешит домой. 

\- Спасибо, не стоит, мне было не трудно.

Уже дома он понимает, что забыл спросить ее имя.

* 

Дерек просыпается и понимает, что что-то, черт подери, не так. В кровати пахнет другим человеком. Или оборотнем. Запах смутно знаком, но неузнаваем. И самое странное и отпугивающее одновременно — это нравится ему. Это как-то слишком уютно, так, что начинает заворачивать кишки от забытого чувства.

Он спускается вниз и ловит за руку Эрику. 

Альфа напускает хмурый вид, сводит брови. «Где ты спала сегодня?». В этом вопросе нет ничего особенного. Для оборотней абсолютно нормально после полнолуния сбиться в тесный комок из тел. Так проще смириться с потерей силы внутренним волком. И лучше не думать, на что это похоже для обычных людей.

Эрика говорит, что спала с Айзеком. Тому снились кошмары, она просто не могла не помочь. Не побыть рядом...

*

Две недели подряд Дереку чудится, что кто-то спит в его постели. Этот запах ощущают все. Айзек, Бойд, Скотт и даже Джексон насмешливо говорят, что боятся спать под одной крышей с суровым альфой. Но они также верят, что это кто-то из своих и он действительно существует. Это не просто воспаленное воображение их альфы. 

Где бы ни спал Дерек — лофт или руины его дома, — везде чувствуется это незримое чужое присутствие. В каких-то тонких изменениях колебания воздуха. 

Это медленно сводит с ума.

Дерек не ложится спать в эту ночь. 

Он лишь делает вид, что спит, и ждет. Выжидает, как хищник свою добычу. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывают четыре часа утра и тридцать восемь минут.

Хейл вздыхает и прячет лицо с выражением крайней усталости в подушку. Мягкая ткань приятно холодит щеки. Он на секунду закрывает покрасневшие глаза. А когда с усилием наконец разлепляет веки - рядом с ним на постели оказывается еще одна смятая подушка, пропитанная уже знакомым запахом. Она просто появилась из ниоткуда. 

Он оторвет голову этим мерзким шутникам, как только поймет, кто же они.

Дерек рычит. Смотрит на часы. Те по прежнему показывают "4:38" утра. Оборотню становится жутко. Это либо помешательство, либо какое-то колдовство.

Альфа встает и обходит свой лофт, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Темно, беззвучно и одиноко. Именно одиноко, а не пугающе. И собственно этот факт и заставляет насторожиться еще сильнее.

В смешанных чувствах Дерек идет пить кофе. Сегодня ему не уснуть. Нужно поговорить с Дитоном. 

*  
Стайлзу снится, что он заходит в комнату, где обычно спит в своих видениях, а она оказывается пуста. И он мечется во сне. Потому что так неправильно, не должно быть. Он ходит по пустому незнакомому дому. Возвращается обратно в спальню. 

На постели всего одна подушка. 

Стилински это не нравится. Это словно показывает, что его больше не ждут здесь. Он находит в шкафу подушку, берет ее и ложится в кровать. Обнимает обеими руками, утыкается в ее пуховую мякоть лицом. Мягкая ткань приятно холодит разгоряченные от страха и стыда перед этим чувством щеки. 

Он на секунду закрывает глаза. И ему тепло и правильно — всего на мгновение. Под боком материализовывается горячее живое тело. Лишь доли секунды он ощущает себя нормальным.

Стайлз просыпается у себя дома и вновь один. На часах почти пять утра. Он не может больше заснуть.

* 

Дерек бесится все сильнее. Идет к Дитону. 

Тот разводит руками. Даже если это колдовство, то он не знает такого способа его осуществления. Не похоже ни на что из того, что он видел в своей жизни. 

Альфа вздыхает и идет за советом к Лидии. Это лучше, чем к Стайлзу. Тот устроит целое представление из его проблемы.

* 

Стайлз — гребаная Спящая красавица. 

Он спит по десять часов в сутки, что для него прежнего просто рекорд. Он ходит чуть заторможенный от пересыпа. 

\- Скотт, чувак, все нормально. – говорит Стилински по телефону. - Честное слово, я просто простыл и все. Я думаю, твое оборотническое тело супергероя не сдуется без пары дней тренировок, а простому смертному Стайлзу следует отдохнуть.

Скотт вздыхает грустно, как ослик Иа. Стайлзу становится стыдно за себя.

\- Как с Элиссон?

Еще один печальный выдох на том конце провода. 

\- Все еще держит дистанцию... - уклончиво говорит МакКол.

\- Ладно, держись, брат. И прости, что не могу пойти с тобой …

\- Да ничего. Позову Айзека. - голос Скотта звучит как-то глухо.

Сколько раз уже последнее время ему приходилось звать Айзека вместо привычного суматошного Стайлза. Раз пять, не меньше. Скотт очень надеется, что Стилински его не избегает. Просто его друг слишком расстроен из-за всего этого дерьма с Лидией и Джексоном.

* 

Проходит еще две недели безуспешных попыток понять, что происходит. Лидия ничем не помогает. Очень много литературы перелопачено впустую, и она бесится как разъяренная фурия от своего незнания. Ей очень не нравится что-то не знать. 

Питер говорит Дереку, что следует оставить пока все как есть. Может это просто знак, что его волк ищет пару. Самое продуктивное время. Пора заводить щенят и прочее. Организм бунтует. Дядюшка иронизирует на всю широту своей души, побывавшей, кажется, в самом аду.

На что старший Хейл получает порцию рычания от альфы, больше напоминающий рев старого двигателя мотоцикла, который когда-то стоял в гараже у отца Дерека. 

\- Ага, и подушки тоже появляются в таких случаях из ниоткуда. И все чувствуют этот запах. Не надо делать из меня такого же сумасшедшего как и ты.

Питер разводит руками и говорит, что, может, Дерек сам ее принес. Что его дядя больше не сумасшедший и свое отплатил, умерев дважды за одну короткую жизнь. Он даже не обижается, просто идет к ноутбуку и ищет, чем бы помочь племяннику. 

*   
Еще пара дней и Дерек устает сражаться. Он не выкидывает больше появляющиеся подушки и пледы из своей постели по утрам. 

Просто обнаруживается, что они сами потом исчезают. 

Он почти привык. Стал снова высыпаться. И что самое смешное — перестал изображать из себя медведя из сказки, пришедшего домой и кричащего «Кто спал в моей постели?». 

На деле он всего лишь оказался глупым медвежонком, доставшим стаю своими идиотскими вопросами. Задергав всех. 

Однако, проблему нужно решать, что бы эта чертовщина не значила. И у него остался лишь один вариант. 

Стайлз — как лампа с джинном. Открывать следует только в случае крайней необходимости.

* 

Стайлз уже несколько дней спит так, что отец начинает волноваться. 

\- Пап, бога ради, если у меня нарколепсия — это не лечится. Придется смириться. - младший Стилински набивает полный рот картошки, и она вываливается обратно в тарелку плохо пережеванными кусками. - Серьезно, пап. Все в норме. Просто простыл, знаешь.

\- Скотт давно не заглядывал. - отец сосредоточенно смотрит в глаза сыну и запускает пятерню в волосы. - И ты очень редко выходишь из дому, а последний раз не примчался на вызов о странном убийстве в лесу... Не то чтобы я не рад появившемуся у тебя благоразумию... Но, сынок, я волнуюсь...

\- Паааап, - Стайлз делает одно большое глотательное движение. - Все нормально, клянусь.

*

В эту ночь все происходит по-другому для Стайлза. Во сне он не открывает глаза. Он не нарушает это табу. Но ему так хочется, когда теплые руки проходятся по его животу.

Оглаживают мышцы. Растирают выпирающие косточки таза. Влажный язык кружит вокруг левого соска, спускается вниз, облизывает впадину пупка. И это так реально, что Стайлза выгибает. 

Затапливает наслаждением, и мечтающее о ласках подростковое тело реагирует слишком бурно. Член встает моментально. Резко и болезненно. 

Он шепчет что-то. Вскидывает бедра и сильнее зажмуривает глаза. Чтобы видение не исчезло. Чтобы, о боже да, продолжалось. И все так правильно, что вся жизнь до этого кажется Стайлзу лишь горсткой ненужных записей в верхнем ящике стола не одаренного талантом графомана. Просто набор нелепых пиздостраданий. 

Руки успокаивающе поглаживают напряженные мышцы пресса. Чьи-то сухие, чуть потрескавшиеся губы нежно целуют внутреннюю сторону бедра. Прихватывают тонкую кожу, оставляя засосы. 

Стайлз может лишь всхлипывать. К нему еще никогда никто так не прикасался. И он забывает, что это всего лишь сон.

Чей-то безумно горячий рот смыкается на головке его члена, посасывая словно большой чупа-чупс, которые так ненавидит его стоматолог. И это так охуенно, что искры из глаз. Широкий язык облизывает оголенную плоть. Рука крепко держит основание, путаясь пальцами в лобковых волосах. Отдрачивает размашисто, не скупясь, приближая к пику. 

Головка трется о гладкое небо, и Стайлз хочет войти глубже в жаркие стенки охрененного горла. Толкается вперед, вскидывает коленки, пытаясь получить как можно больше контакта. 

Оргазм накрывает волной, расходясь под кожей острым удовольствием. Стайлз чувствует горячее дыхания на своих губах. Отвечает на нежный, едва заметный поцелуй. И отключается. 

Утром в душе он со смесью восторга и страха рассматривает засосы на внутренней стороне бедер.

* 

Это повторяется уже несколько ночей подряд. И Стайлз точно спятил во всем этом паранормальном бреду. Потому что он отмахивается от набежавшего нефтяной пленкой на море его благополучия сомнения. Плевать, что там на излете, сейчас он больше доволен своей жизнью, чем за последние шестнадцать лет.

* 

Дерек вылавливает Стайлза около супермаркета. Из бумажного пакета, чудом удерживающегося в руках подростка, торчит лук-порей, неаккуратно воткнутый между продуктов на самом верху, и залезает прямо в рот Стилински. Тот отплевывается и пытается, не отпуская пакетов, открыть свой джип ключом. 

\- Нам нужно поговорить. - без приветствия начинает Хейл.

\- Блин! - вскакивает от неожиданности Стайлз и все-таки роняет злосчастные пакеты.

Дерек успевает поймать их почти у асфальта. Люди на парковке оглядываются на них. 

\- Дерек, тебя что, в детстве не учили, что подкрадываться к людям это дурной тон? Я чуть дух не испустил, волчья твоя морда. - у Стайлза получается открыть дверь он забирает пакеты из рук альфы, водружая их на заднее сиденье. 

Парень осуждающе смотрит на оборотня, но тот как всегда хмур и неприступен. Больше напоминает изваяние, которое грубо высекли из камня в средние века какие-нибудь язычники. Прямо до того, как их нашла инквизиция. Не стоило читать Стайлзу «Молот ведьм» на ночь.

\- Так что же такое заставило альфу снизойти до общения по собственному желанию со скромным подростком по имени Стайлз?

Оборотень закатывает глаза и лишь садится на переднее пассажирское сиденье. Стилински смотрит на наглую небритую рожу и пожимает плечами. Спорить с Дереком бесполезно, особенно когда он в таком настроении, и Стайлз просто обходит свой джип и садится за руль. Какого черта все это стало таким нормальным? Вот так позволять впутывать себя во всякую эзотерическую чушь и принимать это как данность. 

\- Ну так что? Я пока не научился читать мысли, хотя, признаться, очень старался. Знаешь, в интернете много всяких таких тем. Типа обучение телепатии, телекинезу... Так, ладно, я отвлекся. - Стайлз скашивает взгляд на недовольного альфу. - Так может быть ты все-таки поведаешь мне свою душещипательную историю и я так и быть попробую помочь. Ты ведь здесь за этим?

Хейл кивает и они трогаются с места.

* 

Стайлз умный подросток. И ему даже тошно от того, насколько. Он сразу понял в чем дело. Просто сложил два и два и в итоге у него получилась бесконечная череда нерешаемых проблем. И слишком горький привкус разочарования во рту.

Странно, но желания срочно помыться или убежать в психушку с криками о помощи и просьбами провести лоботомию ему вот прям сейчас, ну очень срочно — не было. 

Просто появилась зияющая пустота внутри. Как будто вырвали что-то сверхважное из самого его естества. Лучше бы он не знал правды.

И, прости папа, кажется, твой сын все-таки голубой, если эротические сны, пускай с невидимым мужиком, его нисколько не пугают. С другой стороны, это же не реальность вовсе.

* 

В этом сне Стайлз впервые открыл глаза, теперь-то он знал, кого увидит - развалившегося рядом с ним обнаженного Дерека. Тот мирно спал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб локтя.

Стилински долго разглядывал его мускулистое, белое тело. Плавные и в то же время резкие изгибы. И пришел к выводу, что тот красив. Может и не зря его подсознание, подкрепленное какой-то странной магией, выбрало именно Хейла.

Он не хочет об этом думать сейчас. Слишком это безумно, даже для него. Завтра с утра он разберется со всем этим. А пока он берет свою подушку, - да, она уже его, как ни странно, - и спускается вниз по лестнице в знакомом несуществующем доме. Ложится на скрипучий диван, подбирает ноги и старается уснуть. Стайлз чувствует себя местным кентервильским привидением, только что цепями не гремит. 

Может ли привидение влюбиться в свое сновидение? Какой же бред. Не к месту вспоминается рассказ Айзека Азимова «Истинная любовь». Почему-то он чувствует себя Джо.

В этот день Дерек с утра впервые находит подушку внизу на диване. И что-то болезненно незнакомое давит ему на виски.

* 

Стайлз идет по улице от Элиссон мимо дома той женщины, которой он помогал справиться с ее газонокосилкой— пожирательницей пластмассы. Она сидит перед домом около садового столика. В воздухе витает аппетитный запах выпечки. Черничный пирог, понимает Стайлз. И его желудок громко урчит на всю улицу. Пока он зависал в библиотеке Арджентов, тратя на ее изучение, кажется, годы, он так и не успел поесть.

\- Стайлз, дорогой, здравствуй, - женщина машет рукой в его сторону. - Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне. У меня есть пирог с черникой и свежесваренный кофе. И мне очень не хватает компании.

Она улыбается накрашенным ртом, который видно даже издалека. Он напоминает раскаленное клеймо для пометки скота. Стилински сразу невольно представляет себе несчастных коров, на заднице у которых виднеются вздувшиеся рубцы в форме губ. 

Есть, однако, хочется сильнее, противные образы в головы не оседают. И он неожиданно соглашается на щедрое предложение.

\- Ну что, волшебник. Какими судьбами? Все еще не веришь в сказки? - женщина аккуратно откусывает кусочки пирога и смотрит на Стайлза, который в свою очередь ест как обычно, пренебрегая правилами этикета.

\- Нет, не верю. Шел из библиотеки. Да, я послушный папенькин сынок, который занимается даже летом. Это, пожалуй, даже интересно. А вы не представитесь? А то я не знаю, как вас называть. Не миссис же Черничный пирог?

Женщина улыбается.

\- Мисс, Стайлз, мисс Грин. Но ты зови меня просто Беллатрикс. Только не Белла, умоляю. Я видела «Сумерки» и теперь у меня смутная неприязнь к краткому варианту своего имени. 

Стайлз смеется и отхлебывает кофе, в который он вбухал чуть ли не половину упаковки молока. 

\- Хорошо, Беллатрикс. Как скажете. А почему вы так интересуетесь моим мнением о сказках?

\- Возможно, потому что я их пишу. И мне был нужен персонаж для новой. А твоя неуемная энергетика как раз пришлась бы впору одному из главных героев...

\- Оу, так вы писатель. Это чертовски почетно стать персонажем чьей-то книги, - Стилински широко улыбается и выпячивает грудь вперед. - А конец у нее будет хороший? А мой персонаж выживет? У меня будут суперспособности? 

\- О, боже, Стайлз, я же только начала придумывать историю! - женщина отправляет кусок пирога в рот и качает головой. - Я надеюсь, у твоего персонажа все будет хорошо. А суперспособности, пфф, они ему не нужны. 

Стилински сразу сдувается.

\- Но я уже придумала следующую сцену для него. Он ест пирог смелости в доме доброй волшебницы, чтобы поскорее отправиться в путь и привести сказку к счастливому финалу. Детям обычно такое нравится.

Подросток задумчиво покусывает губу, что-то во всем этом кажется ему очень странным. И пирог будто становится слишком терпким.

\- Но в жизни такого не бывает, - как-то растерянно тянет он.

\- Не знаю, многие говорят, что не бывает. Но это как посмотреть. Говорят, ведьм не существует. Но та продавщица в супермаркете, ну знаешь, что стоит на третьей кассе по субботам, сущая ведьма. 

Они смеются. Ведь и правда, старушка Мардж обладает на редкость отвратительным характером. 

*

Домой он приходит поздно. Каким-то чудом Белл (так Стилински упорно называет женщину про себя) удается затащить Стайлза к себе и помочь ей со стиральной машинкой. За что он получает поцелуи в обе щеки, плотный ужин и множество историй про Англию, откуда она родом. 

Оказывается, у нее много книг по мифологии, культурологии, эзотерике и оккультизму. Она говорит, что это нужно для ее работы, и разрешает Стайлзу приходить и читать их. Но не выносить — многие их них антиквариат. 

Подросток в свете последних событий рад и такому предложению. Он находит книги о древних заклинаниях и обещает зайти завтра. И он обязательно принесет кусочек своей фирменной запеканки, которую собирается готовить для шерифа. 

Отец к его приходу уже уехал на дежурство. Стайлз смотрит на телефон и вдруг решает, что нужно позвонить Дереку. 

*   
\- Привет, Дерек. Я нашел супермегакрутую тетку, у которой есть столько книг о всяких вам подобных, что их за всю мою жизнь не перечесть. Так вот, я ищу решение твоей проблемы, чувак. Можешь не париться. Стайлз Стилински знает свое дело как никто другой.

На том конце провода слышится какое-то усталое фырканье. На заднем плане раздаются голоса развеселившейся стаи. Его, конечно, забыли позвать. Хотя их тоже можно понять — последнее время он вел себя до болезненного странно. 

Стайлз благодарит бога за их невнимательность. Иначе они бы быстро все просекли.

\- Привет, Стайлз. - после небольшой паузы Дерек, видимо, приходит к какому-то умозаключению и говорит. - Спасибо.

\- Ого, хмурый волк сказал спасибо. Пойду набью себе эту дату на груди, чтобы никогда не забыть этот светлый день... Заодно и выпью.

\- Стайлз, - немного угрожающе и все же больше устало. - У меня тут целая свора галдящих, сумасшедших подростков... Может перейдешь к делу?

Каким-то шестым чувством Стайлз улавливает сквозящую в голосе заглушаемую боль. Подросток понимает, что хмурый оборотень плохо спит. И скорее всего это из-за него: потому что последние две ночи он просто не ложился спать. И может, связь действует в обе стороны. Но это еще нужно проверить. Почему-то от всех этих набежавших мыслей резко выворачивает внутренности. Хотя, может это все стряпня мисс Черничный пирог. 

\- Тебя снятся сны? Ну, то есть, ты их помнишь? Может, какие-то намеки? - на удивление спокойно спрашивает Стайлз, стараясь, чтобы его сердце не сбивалось в волнительный ритм.

\- Нет, мне ничего не снится вот уже два месяца. Абсолютно ничего. Ты что-то узнал?

\- Сложно пока сказать. Хорошо, если узнаю что-то более выдающееся, обязательно тебе позвоню.

* 

На следующее утро он мчится на чашечку кофе к странной новой знакомой и весь день проводит у Белл. Они работают по разным углам: Стайлз на диване, а женщина за столом около окна. 

\- А сколько вам лет? - внезапно спрашивает Стилински, отрываясь от очередной книги, заставляющей его руки холодеть от ужаса.

\- Такое не спрашивают у леди, - смеется она, снимает очки, устраивая их на лбу, поворачивается к нему лицом. - Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

\- Тридцать? 

Она смеется. 

\- Да ты льстец, - она по-особенному уютно улыбается. - Твой отец знает, где ты?

\- Да, он с меня чуть ли не расписку взял, когда я убегал «с чрезмерной прытью» из дома.

\- Хорошо.

Она возвращается к работе. 

*  
Дерек не может найти себе места последнюю неделю. Его бесит, что этот уже почти родной запах витает по всему дому. Он спит то в лесу, то у Лейхи, даже один раз пробует ночевать у Скотта. Но запах въелся в подкорку и оборотень как безумный каждую ночь возвращался домой. 

Чтобы уснуть на постели и снова обнаружить подушку на чертовом диване. Это нелогично раздражает. Дерек срывается на Питере. Ждет вестей от Стайлза. И все еще пытается делать вид, что все нормально.

Что ему не хочется ощущать это неясное тепло по утрам. Как будто проснулся с дорогим человеком в кровати, а тот просто минуткой раньше выскользнул из постели в ванную.

Когда подушка переехала на гребаный диван на постоянной основе, у Хейла стало появляться ощущение, будто он в ссоре. В ссоре со своим внутренним волком и его парой.

Сегодня он идет спать на диван. И ему плевать как это выглядит. И ему честно насрать, что Питер потом будет смеяться.

*

Когда Стайлз засыпает, он чувствует приторно-сладкий вкус черники на губах. Его сердце бьется как бешеное, разнося по сосудам не кровь, а чистый адреналин. 

Под неровные биты своего сердца до Стайлза Стилински, наконец, доходит.

Он открывает глаза и смотрит на пустое место около себя. Громко вздыхает. Быстрым шагом спускается вниз и находит Дерека на диване.

*

Беллатрикс пьет чай и смотрит в окно. Маленькая желтая птичка, которая всегда молчит, чирикает один раз.

Мисс Грин улыбается и притягивает печатную машинку поближе.

* 

Стайлз вспоминает, как два месяца назад, в магазине он покупал упаковку апельсинов. И каким-то странным образом, придя домой, он обнаружил среди этих апельсинов большое кроваво-красное яблоко. И он его съел — почему нет? Всякое бывает при расфасовке товара.

Он вспоминает полку с книгами в доме Белл — первой гордо стоит «Белоснежка». 

* 

Птичка чирикает во второй раз.

* 

Он усмехается. 

Вторая книга - «Златовласка и три медведя». И, боже, как Стайлзу смешно. Он чертова Златовласка. А его грозный альфа-волк на самом деле медведь. 

Какие травы намешала себе Белл, чтобы сгенерировать такое заклятие?

Он аккуратно отодвигает ноги Дерека и садится рядом. 

Была-не была. Пирог смелости, значит? 

* 

Птичка чирикает в третий раз. Когда она исчезнет — заклятие будет снято.

* 

Стайлз аккуратно поворачивает лицо спяшего Дерека на себя. Тот почему-то всегда обнажен в его снах. Вряд ли дома он спит на диване голым.

Он с замиранием сердца целует альфу в губы. Колется об щетину и понимает – раньше таких подробных тактильных ощущений не было.

Тот просыпается. И смотрит своими светлыми глазами абсолютно непонимающе. Такой юный с виду, словно совсем другой человек.

\- Пойдем наверх, Спящая красавица.

И это третья книга, стоящая на верхней полке.

Дерек на удивление послушно встает, принимая протянутую руку. И вяло и часто моргая тащится за Стайлзом в спальню.

Во сне для Хейла это абсолютно нормально. Он и Стайлз. Когда Стилински это понимает, в его груди распутывается тянущий клубок страха. Хотя бы во сне — все хорошо.

Когда-то, когда Дэнни признался, что он гей, Стайлз перелопатил весь интернет и даже изучил Камасутру для геев. Он признал тот факт, что отвращения у него нет, что порой картинки выглядят достаточно горячо, но понял, что это не его. Видимо, ошибался.

Дерек очухивается уже около кровати в спальне. Как-то странно и тепло улыбается. Как будто они вместе вот уже тысячу лет. И все так и было. И от осознания, что это все лишь придумано кем-то, только больнее. 

Стайлз стягивает штаны. Он не знает почему, но ему кажется, что так надо. Когда разгадаешь все ключи к заклинанию, оно спадает само. Три книги, яблоко и тот, кто это заклинание наложил. И этому кому-то нужен финал.

Дерек берет лицо Стайлза в руки, целует уголки его рта. Проходится влажным языком вначале по нижней губе, потом по верхней. Поглаживает напряженные плечи и одним движением роняет Стилински на кровать.

Идет к тумбочке, достает оттуда смазку. Хоть у Стайлза уже встал, ему все равно страшно. И пускай это даже сон, отдающийся разными оттенками синего и фиолетового на коже его бедер в реальность, но это его первый раз.

Немного не так он себе его представлял.

Когда Дерек начинает ему отсасывать, все это быстро теряет значение. Стилински вьется ужом, сбивая простыни, словно миксер сливки. И Хейл даже не пытается ему мешать, принимает почти целиком.

Нежные пальцы легко проталкиваются в скользкую от смазки тугую дырку Стайлза. И почему все так просто, ему непонятно. Может, они делают это не первый раз, а может — это бесплатные и приятные бонусы сна.

Альфа выпускает его член изо рта за несколько секунд до того, как он собирается кончить. Стайлз протестующе стонет, когда чувствует как Дерек сжал основание его члена. 

Оборотень подтягивается на руках и шепчет на ухо: «Ты так давно не приходил». Так горячо и отчаянно. Пальцы внутри Стилински задевают простату. И он снова выгибается нервной дугой.

\- Еще рано, - Хейл прикусывает его шею, облизывает ключицы и ждет, когда возбуждение подростка немного схлынет.

Дерек трется членом между ягодиц Стайлза и тихо рычит: «Я больше не могу ждать».

Стайлз задорно и немного осоловело улыбается в ответ.

\- Ну так не жди.

Стилински быстро переворачивают на живот и одним слаженным движением запихивают под него подушку. Дерек выцеловывает на его спине замысловатый рисунок, аккуратно проталкиваясь в смазанное тугое отверстие.

Оба стонут и им так хорошо, что на мгновение даже Стайлз забывает, как они здесь оказались. Когда Хейл входит до конца, он раскатисто и довольно рычит, вызывая у Стайлза бегущие по спине мурашки. 

Пара секунд проходит в тишине, разрываемой только загнанным дыханием обоих. А потом Дерек притягивает Стилински поближе к себе и начинает размеренно его трахать.

Тот стонет, насаживается все сильнее и пытается что-то говорить. Цепляется руками за сбитые простыни, зовет Дерека на одной ноте на особо сильных толчках. 

Дерек ускоряет ритм, втрахивая Стайлза в кровать с какой-то животной страстью. И можно бы было подумать, что тут нет ни капли романтики, но когда они почти синхронно кончают, наблюдая звезды перед глазами, то подросток думает, что «это самое романтичное что было и когда-то будет в его жизни». 

И только печально, что все сказки перемешались и он больше не знает, в какой теперь он. 

Дерек накрывает их одним одеялом, после того как аккуратно вытирает Стайлза полотенцем. Он притягивает вертлявого подростка поближе к себе и засыпая целует родинки на шее. 

Стилински еще долго не может уснуть. С его губ улетучился приторный привкус черничного пирога, и теперь он боится. Что же будет завтра?

*

Птичка растворяется в воздухе, оставляя за собой одно единственное перо. Белл убирает его в большую банку, где хранится еще пара-тройка десятков таких же разноцветных перышек.

Она оставляет пустой одну страницу в печатной машинке.

*

С утра Стайлз привычно просыпается в своей постели. Один. 

Первым делом он звонит Дереку и спрашивает как у него дела.

\- Что ты хотел, Стайлз? Что-то выяснил?

Значит, Хейл ничего не помнит. И глупо расстраиваться и вроде накатывает облегчение, что о таких постыдных фантазиях и привязанности никто ничего не узнает, но глупое сердце как-то все равно выдает его панику.

\- Я нашел человека, который снял заклинание. Ты просто мне обязан, старик. По гроб жизни обязан. Так что помни, волчара, за тобой должок.

Подросток старается говорить бодро, но волка не проведешь.

\- И во сколько это тебе обошлось? - Дерек не задает лишних вопросов, и за это Стайлз благодарен.

\- Дорого...

\- Спасибо.

\- Я бы сказал «не за что». Но это неправда. Ну будем надеяться, что это было не зря.

\- Что это за заклинание было?

\- Я когда-нибудь тебе расскажу.

*

Дерек через неделю понимает, как ему пусто и одиноко. Теперь-то все правильно, но стало только хуже. Даже Питер не смеется над ним больше. Наверное, он действительно плохо выглядит.

Питер идет к Стайлзу поговорить. Возвращается ни с чем. История повторяется и со Скоттом, Айзеком, Бойдом, дважды с Эрикой, тем более с Джексоном и даже Лидией. 

Для последней это становится просто профессиональным ударом под дых, она дуется на Стайлза еще две недели.  
*

Когда Стилински видит, что происходит с грозным альфой, он понимает, что надо что-то делать. 

Ему самому еще хуже. Он идет к Белл.

* 

\- И зачем это было, мисс Грин?

Он находит ее во дворе, за тем же столиком с двумя чашками свежесваренного кофе. 

\- Какой во всем этом смысл?

\- Чтобы маленький рыцарь на белом коне нашел свою принцессу. Когда-то он помог одной пожилой леди собрать яблоки в магазине и она увидела его прекрасное человеческое сердце. Правда, вышла небольшая оплошность с принцессой. Но это уже не моя вина, это твой подсознательный выбор.

\- То есть в моей голове принцесса — это здоровенный мужик со щетиной, перекидывающийся в здоровенного волка, который бы трахал меня во всех позах Камасутры?

Стайлз плюхается на хлипкий садовый стул.

\- Я даже не спрашиваю, почему я. Но почему таким способом?

\- Когда живешь столько же, сколько и я... То понимаешь, что людям нельзя давать счастье просто так. Им можно лишь указать, где оно лежит, но добиться его они должны сами.

\- И что мне делать? Что нам делать? - Стайлз отхлебывает кофе из предложенной чашки и в этот раз понимает, что она наполнилась сама.

\- Это уже тебе решать, мальчик. Последняя страница этой истории еще пуста.

Он внимательно рассматривает женщину и что-то щелкает в его голове.

\- Как вас зовут на самом деле?

\- Тебе лучше не знать этого, - она смеется, заправляя рыжие волосы за ухо. - Выбор сделать надо как можно скорее. Такими подарками не разбрасываются.

\- Хреновый что-то подарок. - Стайлз ловит на себе злой взгляд зеленых глаз и сглатывает. - Хотя, может, я просто его еще не оценил.

\- Так что?

\- Нет ли у вас еще того черничного пирога?

Женщина удовлетворенно улыбается и встает.

\- Как раз остался один кусочек для тебя, маленький рыцарь.

* 

Через пару часов Стайлз стоит перед дверью в жилище Дерека. Он слышит, как за ней громко перекрикиваются Скотт и Айзек, кажется, играя в приставку.

Привкус черники на губах не дает ему развернуться и пойти домой. Поэтому он смело стучит в дверь.

* 

Сиреневая птичка чирикает в первый раз.


End file.
